


Halloweenie Collection

by jung_anders



Series: Connection Threads [6]
Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Super, Dragon Ball Z
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Awkwardness, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Halloween, Love beyond worlds, Multi, Paranormal, Romance, Saiyans on Earth AU, Shamanism, Starcrossing lovers, Witchcraft, confessing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:41:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27193930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jung_anders/pseuds/jung_anders
Summary: This is Halloween!Thanks to the Dungeon for hosting such a cute and exciting event :3 I'll post 4 prompts, all of them are my AU related.Many thanks to my beta, Usagi19781 for advices and help!
Relationships: Bardock/Gine (Dragon Ball), Beets/Tights Briefs, Bulma Briefs/Vegeta, Tenshinhan/Yamcha (Dragon Ball), mentioned: Seripa/Gine
Series: Connection Threads [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1842904
Comments: 57
Kudos: 37
Collections: Halloweenie 2020





	1. Masquerade

Vegeta leaned back on the chair on the veranda, following the swirls of vibrant and jazzy evening gowns and suits. Bulma dragged him to her parents' house, claiming that he should respect them and attend their annual Halloween masquerade ball. He listened to the music and people's laugh, drumming his fingers over the table. 

He _hated_ crowds. 

Unlike him, Bulma found pleasure in soirees and social gatherings. Moreover, she enjoyed the attention she got from them. Yes, she was a beautiful and confident woman who knew her worth. However, Vegeta noticed that her conceit needed a boost of energy from time to time. 

Pathetic. 

Vegeta regretted the fact he let Bulma choose his evening garments. Hell, this dressing shirt was disastrous! He still remembered that horrible pink shirt that Bulma presented him on their first anniversary. 

Never again. 

Before Vegeta finished his thought, Bulma landed on the chair next to him, waving with her fan, "Whew! That was a blast of a dance!" 

Bulma put a lot of effort into her look tonight. Her lacy red gown matched her red mask, and her cyan hair was collected into a bun, supported by a gold hairpin. Red high heels, long gloves, and ruby earrings completed the look.

She picked up a bottle of red wine, pouring some into her glass, "What's up, sour mug? I see you and the beer having a fun time together." 

"You have your quality time; I have mine." Vegeta stared at the empty bottle, "Fair and square." 

"Seriously?" Bulma frowned, drilling him with her eyes, "Vegeta, please. Don't ruin my evening." 

"Bulma, I'm resting, drinking my beer, and listening to the music." Vegeta shrugged, whirling the bottle in his hands, "You are socializing and dancing. So, we have a good time in the way we see it." 

"You're right. Sorry." Bulma sipped from the glass, "I'm aware that you don't like big crowds, but I wanted my parents to know that I have a boyfriend, and I'm settled, and..."

"Do you want to celebrate or prove something?" 

"Huh?" 

"I said, do you want to carouse or to show other people you are doing well?" Vegeta put the bottle on the table, staring at her. 

Bulma clenched her fan, "I...yes, right." She took another sip from the wine. 

Vegeta let out an annoyed huff, pinching the bridge of his nose. Bulma needs to check her priorities at times. 

After a couple of minutes, Bulma broke the silence, "To be honest, this masquerade holds a special place in my heart since I was a little girl." 

"Uh-huh." Vegeta nodded. Now it's time to listen. 

"Since I remember myself, I waited for the Halloween masquerade ball every year. This event was associated in my mind with the taste of caramel candies and the smell of strawberry cakes. Before the ball, I got a new gown from my mom and dad. I also had to learn a song to perform in front of the guests." 

Bulma closed her eyes and let out a small laugh, "What nostalgia! I still treat this holiday as something special." She playfully nudged Vegeta with her elbow, "And what about you? There was any particular holiday back on Sadala you've liked to attend to?" 

"No." Vegeta crossed his arms on the chest, "I was an heir to Sadala's throne, so holidays and festivals on my planet were an obligation, rather than celebration." He let out a dry chuckle, "And the thought that as a king, I had to organize those festivals made me sick to my stomach."

"You haven't changed at all, eh?" Bulma giggled, taking off her shoes and slouching in the chair, "I bet that you had an event you liked after all." 

Vegeta leaned forward, placing his elbows on the table, "Yes. It was at the Moon Festival, _Saartih._ As a boy, I liked to watch the sacred theatrical plays about Yamoshi and the seven divine heroes' adventures. I imagined myself as one of them." He blushed, turning his gaze away.

"This is adorable!" Bulma grinned, clasping her hands together, "I knew you are a big softie down there."

Vegeta gave her a stern look, "I assume I gave you one more reason to pick up on me, huh?"

"No, you silly!" Bulma leaned to him, kissing him on the cheek, "It's so sweet. You were not different from other boys of that age." She patted him on the shoulder, "I'm glad you trusted me enough to tell me about it."

"Hmpf." Vegeta stared at his boots. Bulma let out a soft chuckle, "How about a slow dance? I know some hiding spots in the garden." 

"As long as I don't have to see people." 

They moved to the garden, keeping a distance from the other guests. Bulma rested her palm on his shoulder, while Vegeta took her hand in his and entwined the other around her slim waist. 

They spun slowly, enjoying the privacy of the moment. Vegeta thought to himself that after such informal conversations, he is ready to forgive Bulma everything.

Even the hideous shirt. 


	2. Moonlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Oozaru was a curse, rather than a blessing. However, it's all good now.

"It must be relieving to look at the full moon without being worried about turning into a giant, blood-thirsty ape?" Tights cast a glance at her boyfriend, adjusting her mask. 

They lounged on a bench under the rose pergola in Briefs' family garden, getting away from the crowd. Tights brought Beets and Kale to her parents' house to celebrate the annual Halloween masquerade. When Panchy saw Kale dressed in a bee costume, she snatched the girl from Beets' arms, babying her for the rest of the evening. 

"Well, I never had a chance to turn into one," Beets shoved his hand into his jacket, pulling out his pipe, "And, I miss my tail. For me, it was like losing a limb. When I was a military mechanic, my tail served me well." 

"Aww, poor baby." Tights leaned her head on his arm, "Hey, I can ask my dad to create you a new tail! He can also figure out how to prevent your transformation." 

Beets shook his head, searching for a lighter, "The Oozaru transmutation was a hex, not a blessing." 

"A hex?" Tights held her breath. She was fascinated by Beets' tales and legends of Saiyan culture. Yes, their fables were dark and morose, yet, reflected well the nation's nature. 

Beets lit the pipe and breathed out a cloud of fragrant smoke, "The ancient Saiyans were powerful and arrogant people, who thought that they didn't have to worship the Mother anymore due to their might. They tried to build a ladder to reach the sky and challenge her for a battle." 

He paused for a moment to clear his throat, "As a punishment for our vanity, the Mother damned us to transform into giant apes during the full moon, so we wouldn't be able to witness her glory." 

Beets knocked his pipe on the bench, "I never transformed myself, but from what I heard from my comrades and friends, it was a painful and mind-shattering experience. Most of them couldn't constrain their Oozaru form and lost it completely." 

"Oh." Tights hugged her knees, "It sounds like torture." 

Beets shrugged, "Ironically, our people freaked out when a generation of babies was born without tails.". He chuckled, checking the pipe, "It started a decade before Sadala's destruction. A lot of people saw it as an evil omen."

"It's a common situation." Tights gazed at the lustrous full moon in the cloudless night sky, "People can't handle the change and get scared even when it's a good thing." 

Tights bounded from the bench, performing a pirouette, "However, I'm happy you came with me to my folks' place. Too bad Daikio didn't come with us." 

"My old man will be fine." Beets shook his head, "He needs a rest, and enjoy his solitude with a pipe and a book. He is babysitting Kale when I'm at work, and she is an energetic child." 

"And now, _you_ should relax and stop overthink things!" Tights frowned and wagged her finger in front of his nose, "We are having a night out!" 

Beets grinned, "You're so charming when you're mad." 

"Piss off." Tights pouted, but after a second, she burst in a laugh. 

The moonlight shone between the pergola slats, creating an opalescent hue around Tight's thin frame. The iridescent peacock embroidery on her black dress glinted and gleamed in the silver light with every move she made. Beets stared at her, enthralled by the beauty of his woman. 

Music played from a distance, adding a mysterious touch to the night. Tights spun around once more and gave Beets a playful smile, "Be a gentleman and invite me to a dance." 

Beets raised his eyebrow, "You know I'm not the best dancer, right?" 

"I hear it from a trained temple equilibrist." Tights smirked, "Come on, don't be shy! You are doing great."

"What a shameless flattery." Beets stood on his feet, "Fine then." 

Tights giggled and blushed. In this black and maroon suit tailored to his body, Beets resembles her a ghost from the books she used to read when she was a teenager. Yet, she knew he chose this shirt to hide his scar behind the high collar. 

When they were about to start the dance, a sweet, cheerful voice called from afar, "Yoo-hoo! There you are darlings! I was wondering where you were gone!" 

Panchy paced toward the pergola, cuddling Kale in her arms. Her long, baby-pink gown fluffed around her petite frame, making her look like cotton candy. Kale munched a cookie, and her costume was covered with crumbs. When Kale noticed Beets, her big, round gray eyes lit, and she raised her little hands, " _Fahi!"_

 _"_ Aww, you want to go to papa? Yes?" Panchy cooed, pinching her chubby cheek, "I'm sorry for grabbing your daughter from you, but she is such a candy!" 

"Yes, Kale is a good girl." Beets smiled, picking her up, "Got plenty of sweets, huh?" He swept the crumbs from her clothes, "You lucky child." 

Panchy laughed, "Oh, this is nothing. Kids should be spoiled!" She turned to Tights, "Dear, your room is located in the right corner of the house. I bet you two would want a private..."

"Sure, mom!" Tights replied in a loud voice before Beets could hear it. Panchy blinked but smiled once more, "Oh! I recalled why I came here. The banquet is starting in a couple of minutes, so don't miss the food! See you in a bit, lovelies!" 

When Panchy's pink dress disappeared behind the corner, Beets let out a sigh of relief, "Saved by the bell!" 

"I'm not done with you, sir." Tights gave him a mischievous grin, "Trust." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fahi - this is how Saiyan kids calling their biological fathers =)


	3. Witchcraft

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gine wants to find Bardock, but what if he is not alive anymore?  
> She contacts a person, who can do it for her.

Gine made her way to Galanga quarters, strolling past the narrow alleys. The basket in her hands encumbered her movements, but Gine respected her people's customs and brought the payment as the tradition required. 

The sun disappeared behind the horizon, painting the sky with hues of orange and pink. The chill of the evening breeze made Gine shiver, but it was a sweet relief after the day's blazing heat. She put the basket on the cobblestones, adjusting the shawl on her fragile shoulders. 

A month had passed since Sadala's destruction, and there was zero news about Bardock. She tried to ask other people who fled from the burning planet, but no one knew what had happened to him. Even Seripa, who had fought by his side in the last battle, had no answers for her. 

At first, Gine was hesitant about her decision to visit a _mashua._ Yet, she had gotten so desperate that she was ready to contact anyone who might help her. Seripa was skeptical, but Gine reassured her that it would be okay.

 _Mashuas_ had a shady reputation among the Saiyans. They believed the Mother curses people with _vero anga_ because they could see souls who still wandered in the world of the living. According to the _Amah Saherti_ , if a soul stayed in the Inland, it had a mission to complete, or the Mother damned it from moving to Outland. 

Gine chatted with her neighbor Courges, whose two big brothers went missing during Sadala's riots. Courges told her she contacted a _mashua_ who lived in Galanga quarters, and he helped her to find out what happened to them. She gave Gine his name and address - Vainal street, block five.

Gine turned left, entering the courtyard and scanning the area. She noticed a small but kempt garden in front of a one-story square block. There were black chrysanths from Goadea, the blue roses from Tangeria, and - her heart skipped a beat - the flame ivy from their home planet. The ivy branches were in bloom, and their amber-orange flowers gleamed against the tawny-colored wall. 

Yes, this was the place. 

Gine closed her eyes and took a couple of deep breaths before knocking on it. No one replied, and Gine knocked once more. A muffled voice called from behind, "Just a moment, please!" 

The door opened, and a tall, lanky man emerged from the house, holding a little girl in his arms. A chubby, red-tabby cat peeked from behind his legs, staring at Gine with its bright green eyes. The girl pouted and turned her face away, burying it in her father's shoulder. 

"Good evening, Gine!" The man gave her a sheepish look, rocking back and forth with the girl, "My apologies. I know we have a meeting, but please, give me a couple of minutes... " He stepped aside, letting Gine in. 

Gine entered inside the house, looking around. The guest room was no different from what she had seen in other Saiyan apartments. Gine sat on the pouf, placing the basket next to her feet. The rug on the wall grabbed her attention with its unusual pattern, and she studied it, waiting for the owner of the house to attend to her.

The cat padded into the room and let out a husky _"meow!"_ He jumped on the pouf next to Gine, rubbing his head against her arm. Gine raised her hand and scratched it between its triangular, bat-like ears. The cat purred, tucking his legs under his body and closing his eyes. 

After a while, the man entered the guest room, shuffling the curtain behind him, "Sorry for making you wait. My father is not well, and my daughter refused to go to sleep." He let out a nervous chuckle, "Oh, dear! Where are my manners? Do you want anything to drink?" 

"It's okay. I have a daughter her age, so their sleep schedule can be messy." Gine smiled at him. "Can I have a glass of water, please?"

"Of course." The man disappeared into the kitchen and returned with a glass of water. He put the glass on the table in front of Gine and sat on the floor, "How can I help you? 

"Thank you, Beets." Gine took the glass and sipped from it, "I wanted to ask you about my husband..." 

"Captain Bardock?" 

"How did you..?" 

"He was a noble and respected man in the Saiyan army." Beets rubbed his face with his palms, "People from our community come to see me or other _mashuas_ to discover what happened to their relatives." He gave her a sad smile, "Sadala's destruction left a lot of souls adrift in the Inland." 

"Yeah." Gine stared at the table, trying not to burst into tears, "He promised to come back, but I've heard nothing from him since Sadala's explosion." She clasped her hands together, "Tell me if you can't manage to summon him, it means he's still alive?" 

Beets shook his head, "It's complicated. If someone has buried him, then his soul will have entered Outlands. I am not powerful enough to see beyond the Silver Curtain." He tucked his hand into the pocket, pulling a piece of paper and a pencil, "I'll do my best to help you, Gine." 

Gine blotted her wet eyes with the shawl, paying attention to a large scar on his neck. Did he die before becoming a _mashua?_

Beets turned the lamp on and proceeded to draw a symbol onto the paper. First, he drew a circle and then a pentagon inside of it.

He turned to face Gine, "I'll ask you a couple of simple questions. Try to answer them as precisely as possible, but it's okay if it misses here or there. "

Gine nodded, "The ritual is this simple?"

Beets frowned, writing the letter " _bhe"_ on the upper corner of the pentagon, "There are dishonorable people, who are mixing rites from all over the galaxy, pretending it to be a _rangha_ ritual. The original one is short and going straight to business." 

He glanced at the clock on the wall, writing down the time, "Now, how old captain Bardock was?" 

"Hmmm." Gine stared at the ceiling, "He was forty-five cycles old." 

Beets nodded, writing it down, "And, you haven't heard from him for 30 days, right?" 

"Correct." 

"Good. Now, what do you want to ask the captain if I manage to summon him? It's for the ritual; you can ask him several questions." 

"I want to know where he is," Gine whispered, holding her tears back. Beets bit his lip, writing it down, "Very well. I'll try to focus on and extend my _ki_ perception." 

When he said the last sentence, Gine noticed a red gleam in his eyes. Was it the lamplight? 

Beets placed his palms on the paper, staring blankly in front of him. Gine held her breath, following his movements. She didn't know what would happen or what to do with herself.

At some moment, Gine sensed a change of energy in the air. She couldn't point the finger on, yet, something was different. The cat opened his eyes and hissed, arching its back.

Gine looked at Beets and gasped - the man gazed at her with empty, dead eyes. He opened his mouth and asked with a dull voice;

"Gine?"

Gine eyes widened, and she pressed her fingers against her lips. It was Bardock's voice.

She sniffed and replied with a trembling voice: "Bardock? Is that you?" 

Beets - or, Bardock? gave her a lopsided grin, "I'm sorry, _aghe."_

Gine burst into tears, violently shaking her head, "No, no, no! Why?? What happened to you?" She cried out in anguish, hiding her face in her palms. 

A thin, boney palm rested on her head, caressing her black, messy locks, "Seripa, Leek, and I were the last survivors of our crew, and we hoped to finish the battle and escape." He took a pause and drew a long breath, "However, Seripa had been grievously wounded, so I told Leek to take her and get the hell out of there." 

"And you?" Gine raised her gaze, sniffing. 

"I managed to defeat almost all the monarchy supporters, but one of them managed to get a shot off, hit me right between the eyes. I had no chance of coming back from that." He let out a bitter chuckle, "Once I fell, and the other commanders realized they'd lost contact, chaos ensued." 

Gine wiped her tears, "I see. But I know you did your best." 

Beets' body quivered, and a thin stream of blood trailed from his nose, "There is one more thing. I told Seripa to take care of you and the kids if I don't make it." 

"Oh." Gine blushed, "Okay." 

"I have to go now before the guy's brain turns into a hard-boiled egg. I love you, _aghe_."

Beets' eyes darkened, and he fainted, sliding down onto the floor. Gine jumped on her feet and grabbed his wrist. She managed to track his pulse and held a hand over her chest, "Thank Mother."

Beets opened his eyes, asking with a weak voice, "Did you saw him?"

"Yes, I did." Gine took the glass from the table, "Here, have some water. How do you feel?" 

Beets sat on the floor, leaning against the wall. He took the glass from her hand, "Thank you. I need to rest a bit, and I'll be good as new." He squeezed his eyes shut, "I'm sorry." 

"There is no need to be sorry." Gine gave him a warm smile, "You helped me to find Bardock. I'll miss him," She stopped and sighed, trying to overcome the lump in her throat, " But he wants me to move on and live my life. To raise our kids and see them growing." 

"You two had a special relationship." Beets pulled his knees to his chest, looking into the window, "It's a rarity that I managed to connect so fast to someone's spirit." 

"Oh! Your payment!" Gine jumped in her place, "I brought you a couple of things."

"Ah, thank you." Beets rubbed his temples, "Can you put it in the corner, please? I am not allowed to accept it from you directly."

"No problem." Gine got up and walked to the door, "I'll leave it here. Thank you again for your help!" 

"Do you need me to take you home?" 

"No, I think I'll be fine. Have a good evening!" 

When the door closed behind Gine, Beets rested his aching head on his knees and swallowed thickly. A wave of nausea hit him, and his body went limp. The cat treaded softly to his owner, purring, and jumping on his owner's knees.

"Hey, Pambo." Beets chuckled, "What do you think? Will she be alright?"

Pambo stretched his paws, clawing his owner's pants.

Gine returned to the Tumerian quarters, dwelling in her thoughts. When she came into his house, Gine expected to see a dark, mysterious person. Instead, she saw a tired single parent with an ailing father, a little garden, and a cat—an ordinary Saiyan male.

However, she needed to talk to Seripa.

To start her life all over again.


	4. Werewolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before master Korin's medicine, Yamcha was in constant distress when transforming.  
> Now, he and Tien can have quality time together, even in his wolf form.  
> TienCha one shot, completley self-indulgent. I love these two!

"How do you feel, buddy?"

Tien contorted himself next to a giant, black male wolf that sprawled all over the bed. The animal raised its massive head and yawned, exposing its long, sharp fangs. 

Before master Korin's medicine, Yamcha was in constant distress; his feral and human sides fought with each other, and Yamcha bit and scratched himself, trying not to hurt his loved ones. When he was about to transform, he locked himself in their bedroom, and Tien listened to his heart-wrenching screams and growls. 

Now, he seemed much calmer.

Tien let out a soft chuckle, scratching the wolf behind his pointy ear, "You mangy mutt. Taking the whole bed for yourself." 

The canine rested his massive head on his paws, staring at him with his large yellow eyes. Tien put his palm on the wolf's back, caressing his thick, coarse fur. The animal whined, nudging him with its wet, big nose.

"What is it, Yamcha?" Tien gave him a worried look. "Are you in pain?" 

Yamcha let out a low, hoarse bark and jumped down onto the floor, dashing to the guest room. He stopped next to the door, scratching it with his paw and giving his boyfriend an impatient look.

"Oh, you want to go for a walk?" Tien patted him on the head, "I'm in. But don't try to do anything crazy. You got injured the last time." 

Yamcha growled, scratching the door once more. Tien threw his hands up in defense, "No hard feelings; it was a reckless decision to try and track down a herd of wild horses without a strategy."

He moved to the door, opening it. Yamcha let out an excited bark, sprinting outside the house and running to the mountains. Tien followed him, closing the door behind. He stopped in front of their home, observing the night view. 

The moon spilled its silver light over the mountain chain's bold silhouette, painting it to graphite-gray shades. The grass looked like a dark carpet underneath his feet, and the soft rustling of leaves was the only sound that intruded the surrounding silence. 

Tien followed the tracks left by Yamcha's paws on the grass. Where did he go now? Yamcha was a careless person, and after the transformation, this side of him took over. 

A long howl came from the distance, making his blood run cold. Tien's mind began to race; he hoped that Yamcha didn't run into a lost hiker or a herd of mountain sheep. He took off, flying toward the mountains. 

After a couple of minutes, Tien noticed a moving dark blot in one of the gullies. He landed on the rocky path and saw Yamcha perching next to the cliff, looking at something. Tien moved closer, trying not to scare his partner off, and looked down. 

A large tarn loomed in front of him, gleaming like a mirror in the moonlight. The trees surrounded it, and brilliant streaks of snow contrasted the black screes of the mountains. Tien thought that he and Yamcha explored this area up and down, but they probably missed this spot.

Yamcha turned to him, wagging with his tail and letting his large tongue out. Tien read it as: "Look at this shit, buddy! Fan-fuckin-tastic!" 

"You wanted to show me this place?" He asked carefully, placing himself next to Yamcha. "Good job, friend! We have to visit this place when you transform back." 

Yamcha let out a low bark, giving Tien a happy look. He sat next to him and curled his tail around his legs. Tien rested his hand on Yamcha's back, gazing at the moon and enjoying the sound of silence. 

_Thank you, master Korin._


End file.
